Thirteen Roses
by Katberry
Summary: Flowers aren't Jade's thing. Everyone knows that. They will get cut into little pieces. For some reason though, someone insists on giving her one a day.
1. Thirteen Roses

It wasn't even 11 o'clock yet and Jade had already had enough of the day. No matter what happened it was as though everything that did happened went the worst possible way for her. And now she was headed back to her locker 15 minutes into her biology class to get her biology book and not her theatre literature book.

Walking towards her locker, Jade saw a light pink rose treaded though the handles of the scissors and a small envelope jammed underneath that. Glaring at the offending piece of flora she ripped the envelope off the door, not caring if it got damaged at all, and tore into it. Thinking that some moron and it must have been a moron to mistake her locker for someone else's, who would now be mercilessly mocked for the next week at the very least.

That being said Jade certainly wasn't expecting it to be addressed to her.

_Jade,_

_I know flowers aren't your thing, and definitely not pink._

_But I'm sure you are aware that different colour roses each have different meanings, along with the amount given._

_Light pink means admiration. _

_I stare at you and look at your profile and can't help but admire your beauty. The way you just speak your mind without a care about who it cuts or who takes offence. The way you saunter down the hallways, as though it is your own palace. I watch you as the day passes by; always watching every muscle twitch in your expression, every flicker of your eyes, and listen to every word you say._

_And every day I find something new to admire about you._

_I'm hoping that you haven't just tossed this card and rose in the trash or cut them all up into tiny little pieces littering the floor around you._

Jade stood there rather dumbly for a while as she re-read the note. Who on earth paid that much attention to her? Well there was Beck. But he's never done anything like this. Carefully pulling the rose out of the scissors she put both in her locker, grabbed the correct text book and headed back to her class. Telling herself to keep an eye open for people watching her more than usual.

The rest of the day carried on like normal, if Jade glancing about like a paranoid nut was considered normal. But no matter how alert Jade was it didn't seem as though anyone was more interested in her, except for Sinjin. Really though he wouldn't have the ability to do something so sweet, besides standing outside staring at her house was more his style anyway.

Shuffling things in and out of her locker, Jade did wonder what to do with the rose. She was half tempted to casually lean against the lockers and go to town on the poor innocent plant life with her scissors, deciding against it for the time being. Jade carefully put it on top of her text books in her bag and headed out to the parking lot.

Saturday saw Jade heading out to meet up with Beck for lunch then just generally hang about. Upon opening the front door however put a small halt of her plans. Nestled in the wire frame of the fly screen was another rose. This one white instead. Reaching around the screen she pulled the rose out. She was slightly baffled at having yet another rose delivered to her and a white one at that. If she recalled correctly white was generally considered for innocence. Something Jade knew she certainly wasn't in a great many respects, whoever was giving her these really knew nothing about her at all.

Wandering back inside her house and up to her room, Jade placed the rose next to the other one in a glass of water on her dresser. Pulling her laptop off her desk she googled the meaning of a white rose.

Innocence. Purity. Or weddings.

Well, Jade could safely say she wasn't getting married anytime soon. That left innocence and purity, neither of which Jade could see applying to her. After all how many people were innocent and pure these days? Hell, everyone was corrupted by the time they hit five these days, never mind her.

Jade's phone let out a shrill little buzz letting her know she got a text. Glancing at the device she realised that lunch with Beck had completely slipped her mind. Sending a short text in reply, Jade once again made her way out to the front door.

The remainder of her day went by quickly enough. Lunch was lunch, and the remainder of the day was spent watching a couple of movies at Beck's. Walking to her front door, noticed a small envelope taped to the door. Figuring that it was from the same person, she ripped it off and made her way to her room before opening it.

_Jade, _

_I know you tried to spot me after yesterday. I know this cause I always watch you, however discreetly, I doubt you'll notice though, you haven't ever spotted me so far._

_That being said I wish you would spot me, call me out, and drag my crush for you out into the open so I wouldn't have to hide it any longer. I couldn't say no to you if you brought it up to me. You never will though. Cause I know you don't look at me like that. But this does eat away at me daily, so I'll tell you through these notes and flowers. _

_As I write this I wonder if you've looked into the meaning of each rose, I would think that if you have, you think I'm a complete idiot for giving you white, something considered innocent and pure; untarnished by the way of the world. Given this isn't you in the slightest, at least in the strictest sense._

_I do believe you have a purity to you though. While I try to keep the masses happy, dirtying myself with telling little lies so people won't feel bad or think I mean ill of them; you, however, don't sugar coat anything, you say what you think and mean what you say. Compared to me you are a shining white light against my grey covered self. _

_I wish I could do that, be unafraid that people will alienate me for saying my mind. But I'm simply not that strong._

_No matter what anyone says don't change that about you. Stay pure to you, for you._

Jade was amazed, shocked, stunned, touched? Honestly she wasn't too sure at the moment. How could anyone see that in her was just beyond Jade's realm of comprehension. She certainly couldn't see herself as pure in any form of the word.

Glancing at the two roses sitting side by side Jade had to wonder, admiration and purity? They certainly weren't things that would ever be associated with her. You could ask anyone and they wouldn't even appear on the first 20 things describing her.

Pushing thoughts of roses from her mind, Jade pulled out her notebook and she began writing down notes for the script she was vaguely putting together. Soon all thoughts had fled her mind and pen travelled smoothly over paper.

Monday morning came and with it Mondayitis. So Jade pulled herself out of bed, showered and dressed with the same enthusiasm that everyone lacks Monday. Pausing for just a moment from the usual routine when she was about to slide into her car at the peach coloured rose sitting under the windscreen wiper with the small envelope sitting alongside it.

Plucking them out and throwing them onto the passage seat, she had to wonder what sort of creepy stalker she has that would leave these things laying about for her. She mulled over it the entire way to the small coffee shop near school and picking up her usual. Taking her first sip of her coffee Jade finally reached for the envelope.

_Jade, _

_It slightly saddens me that you'll be getting this rose and my note at the same time today. Assuming that you leave the house today at all. I would prefer for you to have the mull over each rose and their meaning before you hear my thoughts on it, but I suppose that won't be the case today._

_Peach is appreciation._

_Because I do appreciate everything you do, and everything about you. The way you dress all in black or at least dark shades that add such a contrast to your pale, fair skin. Your script writing, that never fails to head down a different path than what everyone has come to expect. Your cruel words and although they cut right though me and hurt more than I should let them, it makes each one of your kind words, which I only can think of a handful, so much more meaningful._

Appreciation, huh? Finishing off her coffee as she started her car and headed off to school, only to realise that she spent too long looking over the note and she was running late yet again. Damn these things! The roses were driving Jade to distraction. How does one even appreciate someone who constantly belittles them? Jade now found herself wishing she wasn't quite such a rude bitch to every person that so much as looked at her; it would at the very least help her figure out who was sending these.

Before she knew it Jade was wandering through the empty halls of Hollywood Arts, every now and then hearing the voice of a teacher lecturing on about something or another, in only that tone that teachers could pull off. You know the one that would almost put you to sleep yet still not able to put you quite to sleep. Opening her locker there was another rose sitting there standing up on her locker, held there by a small blob of blu-tac. This one orange.

At this point Jade wasn't expecting another rose merely an hour after getting the last. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wonders when she started expecting them at all. Pulling the rose out carefully and carelessly throwing various text books into her locker. She made her way to the janitor's closet, figuring that she's already late for the start of class and missing the last half won't hurt. She can always just hassle someone else for anything vital she missed.

Once there she pulled out some scrap paper and her phone and looked up what orange stood for.

Desire and enthusiasm.

Well that is less than helpful.

Desire is easy enough to get. Sure she might not have guys falling over her like Vega does or lure them in with her ditsy-ness like Cat. But she knows that she is hot and although they'll never have the guts to say or do anything, guys do lust after her.

Enthusiasm, that was a little harder to pick. After all she didn't really show much enthusiasm for anything really, well apart from her plays and crushing any girl stupid enough to hit on Beck when she was around.

Figuring that so far her stalker has only picked one aspect for each colour. Searching on her phone again for all the different meanings of the colours she has already received. Scrolling through the page she decided that this is totally hopeless. For most there was like five different meanings, and then half of those would double up with other colours. God, who would have thought there was quite so much behind coloured plants. Hearing the bell sound to begin the second period Jade placed the rose into her bag and headed off to her class.

"Jade, can I borrow a pen?" without so much as even glancing at the redhead, Jade lightly shoved her bag in her direction, taking that as a yes Cat began rustling through her bag. "Oh... Jade why do you have a rose?" Pulling it out Cat admired it, "Aww... Beck, that's so sweet of you," momentarily Jade froze as the rose was brought out in front of everyone "Ooo... it smells so pretty."

That small grin that always appeared on his face whenever he didn't know what people were talking about, "Uh... That wasn't me." Any hope that Jade had that it was Beck and not some creepy stalker was shattered with that one sentence.

"Oh that does smell nice," and with Robbie saying that it was suddenly being passed around the table as everyone decided to take a whiff. "You know it's hard to find roses with a fragrance now days. Most are altered so they don't smell cause of allergies."

"No one cares," no one can get Robbie to shut it like the puppet can. However, Jade wanted to know more, not that she would ever ask the ventriloquist about it.

"That's so sad. Why wouldn't you want to smell them?" Cat seemed completely bummed out over it.

"I wonder if the person that gave you this knows that there's meaning behind almost everything regarding roses," Jade's head shot up at Tori mentioning that as she slowly twirling the rose between her fingers.

"What do you mean, Vega?"

Pulling her head up Tori looked at Jade ever so slightly confused, before it dawned on her that she had said. "Oh well, the colours have different meanings, and the number that is given. If it has thorns or if it's a bud or open" Shrugging as Cat reached over to pluck it from Tori's hand to smell it again.

"How do you know all that, Tori?" Andre peered over at Tori as he asked her. Like the answer would just appear on her forehead.

"Well you see I'm the one who gave it to Jade." Face completely neutral as everyone else froze and stared at her, before a small smirk passed over her face. "Or its cause I had a tree-hugging-flower-loving science teacher at my last school and we had to do a report on flowers."

"So what's it mean then?"

"Dunno," shrugging her shoulders and going back to picking at her salad. "I can't remember that far back, besides I didn't really care about it."

"What was the point of even bringing it up then?" frustration clearly ringing out through Jade's voice.

"Just came to mind is all." Ugh! How can someone be that nonchalant one minute then turn about and preach caring the next? Damn Vega wins most annoying person of the day yet again.

It wasn't until the end of the day that Jade got the envelope sitting there in her locker stuck in that same piece of blu-tac that the rose was on. Glancing about, like she would be able to spot the person among the throng of students roaming the halls. It wasn't like they were going to be wearing a giant sign that said 'Jade, I'm secretly giving you roses and little love notes' on their head.

_Jade, _

_I know you didn't get yesterday's rose yesterday. I was considering not giving you this one today, but I set out to do all this in an order, so I'll keep to it._

_And I know you know now that I'm giving you single, thornless roses means something too. I was nearby when that conversation happened. But have you looked that up yet? Of course, websites aren't always the most accurate, but for the most part they all say the same on the matter._

_But I've chosen enthusiasm for this one. You don't share your enthusiasm with the world, you keep it hidden under your skin, but I can see it in your eyes and the small changes in your face. That spark that brightens your eyes and you stand that little bit straighter when something comes up that you want to know. I watch as you pay more attention to those and focus so much of yourself into the task at hand._

_I know that despite how you act, like every class means nothing to you, you study hard for each and every one of them. Your absorption into your school work shines through. It's no wonder the teachers still like you no matter how you act._

Glancing about once again Jade still didn't see anyone who was paying overly more interest in her more than they normally do, well except for Beck as he made his way over to her. His easy-going smile plastered to his face.

"Hey Jade, wanna get a coffee or something?" stopping next to Jade locker and leaning up against it.

"Can't. Got to finish my history report on aluminium cans." Huh, when did she start turning down Beck in order to get homework done? Maybe she does care about her school work more than she thinks. How was it that some random stranger know her better than she knew herself. That's just downright weird. While her thoughts travelled in spiralling circles she was only mildly aware that she carried some sort of conversation with Beck. Only really paying attention when he leant in and gave her a small peck on the lips as a farewell.

Realising that she was one of the last ten people still hanging about in the near empty corridors, Jade closed her locker and made her way to her car, thumb running over the note still in her hand.

Tuesday rolled around and Jade woke up with a smile playing along her lips as she caught sight of the four roses on the other side of her room. How was it that five days ago Jade would have hated the thought of having flowers sitting about her room, and now she could hardly wait to see what colour she would get today?

It wasn't until the end of third period that a pale peach rose was presented to her. This one just seemed to magically appear in her bag though. It wasn't there before she went into Sikowitz's class but following it there it was. Surely whoever it was some sort of damn ninja. How the hell else would they be able to get it there so easily without her or anyone else noticing. It was seriously becoming quite unnerving just how this person managed to get them so close to her without Jade ever noticing.

A thought occurred to Jade as she placed the rose delicately in her locker. So far the note had always followed the rose in the same place. Thus, logically they would put it in her bag too. And with that Jade wasn't going to let her bag out of her sight for the rest of the day.

And so for the rest the day she paid certain attention to anyone who wandered too close to her. It truly was exhausting work. Never mind lunch or class changes where the whole school seemed to just converge all together on top of Jade.

By the end of the day no note had appeared nor had anyone tried to make a reach for her bag. Disappointed slightly, Jade bid goodbye, in less than polite terms, to the rest of the group and headed off to the corner coffee shop before heading back home. Wasn't until she was rummaging in the depths for some extra change did the note appear. Seriously, what the hell? She had been vigilant the whole day at school, how could it just appear? Fuming, Jade slammed the change on the counter and left, coffee in one hand and that damn forsaken note in the other. Stalking back to school, idly sipping her coffee as she went.

_Jade,_

_I saw you keeping an eye out for me today. It didn't occur to me this morning when I placed the rose in your bag that you would catch on and try to spot me. I under estimated you, that hurts my pride somewhat._

_Pale peach is for confidence._

_As performers we need confidence just as much if not more than skill or talent. I don't think you quite realise just how much your confidence just seems to flow out of you and wrap around everyone else around you. While I certainly can't speak for everyone, I can tell you that you have made me do things that I would never normally do. Not that I don't think it, but your confidence can affect me so much so that I will act them out. In fact I'm still left wondering how just a few words from you can make me throw caution into the wind._

_But then there is the flip side. When your moral is low and there is barely a flicker of that confidence I'm so used to seeing in your eyes. In those moments I want nothing more than to take you into my arms and squeeze you till your faith in yourself is restored. I do know this would never really happen though, you would sooner deck me than let me hug you. But know I will always be wanting to whenever you are feeling low._

Coffee drank, and cup crushed. Jade was driving back home. Mind not even remotely close to the road. Her confidence really affects this person that much? Jade was a little dubious about that. Off the top of her head she couldn't think of anyone, she's ever gotten to do something by confidence. Fear, yes. But confidence? That doesn't even sound right. Was that even possible? Maybe they're just gullible. That would sure make a hell of a lot more sense.

Yet Jade just knew that wasn't the case. Sure they might not be the most stand-out free thinking person, but gullible doesn't sound right. If they were then half of what they say wouldn't even be said.

Wednesday was always Jade's favourite day, simply because study hall was first period. So each Wednesday was spent slowly making her way to her favourite coffee shop, not just the one down the street from school. She would sit and sip her coffee while working on homework or one of her scripts. Eventually getting a second-to-go and then head to school. It seems that this Wednesday morning would be exactly the same with one subtle difference.

Instead when Jade went to order her coffee she was handed her coffee and a light purple rose. Without even waiting for Jade to say anything, the man spoke, "Don't know who left it for ya. It was just sitting on the bench with a small note saying to give it to you." With that he turned back to the next customer in the queue.

Jade made her way to the table, coffee in one hand rose in the other. She opened her laptop intent on writing the next scene to her script or at least most of it. Yet, she found that the words just didn't flow from her finger tips as they would normally, but instead came out haltingly. How she could let whoever this was let her drive herself to the distraction. It wasn't like there was anything to really draw on either. Jade didn't know who they were, how they knew her favourite haunts or when she frequented them.

All she had were five, now six, roses plus those infernal notes. Soon enough she had opened her browser and going through her history for that website that had rather suddenly became one of her most visited.

Frowning slightly at finding a lack of light purple roses listed, at least until she spotted lavender further down the page. Love at first sight.

This shocked her more than anything else that's happened over the past few days. Admittedly she shouldn't be too surprised, one doesn't just send a rose everyday along with little love notes to friends. How do you process that someone you don't know, maybe, loves you?

Before long it was time to head into school second cup in hand. Script sitting open, but barely ten words written. Thus she went to school, rose resting on the dashboard.

Jade was distracted for the rest of the day. She couldn't focus on any of it; all she wanted was for the note to come that would end all her guessing, waiting and anticipation. She did have to wonder how she would get the note though. She never went back to that coffee shop in the afternoons. But maybe she should? Just for today. Just to get that note that would hopefully fill in the blanks, or at least some of them.

Lunch rolled around and with it everyone headed out to their table making small talk or complaining about ridiculous assignments that the teachers hand out. In the middle of their table sat a tall cup of coffee on top of a small envelope with her name printed on the front. For the most part the cup sat ignored while everyone dug into their lunch, silence hung over the table for the first few minutes as hunger over rid everything else. It wasn't until Jade reached for the cup did anyone else notice it or perhaps noticed the envelope more so.

"Ooh what's that? Can I see it? Please?" Cat was already reaching for the note as Jade held it at bay from the red head.

"No."

"Aww," Cat pouted when she denied.

Rolling her eyes Jade reached into her bag, and pulled out a bouncy ball, "Here, chase the ball." With that Jade threw it across the asphalt cafe and bouncing off Sinjin's head. Cat giggling and prancing after it.

"What is it, babe?" Beck trying to peer into Jade's now tightly clutched hand.

"Nothing."

"Oh... Jade's gotta a secret. Jade's gotta secret."

"Shut it Vega," growl coming out at the much too happy singer and her peppy over-enthusiasm.

"Aww, come on Jade, show us. We wanna know," Jade shot Tori a withering look that made her shrink back slightly. She was up and stalking away from their table; lunch forgotten, coffee and note in hand. Jade made her way to the janitors closest.

_Jade,_

_Love at first sight. Really it is absurdly corny and over used more than I would like to think. But it was true when I first saw you. Your beauty stunned me and I swear if that menacing look hadn't rooted me to the spot I would have just collapsed on the floor._

_Then I slowly got to know you, I still am and I doubt I'll ever stop. But as I learnt more about you, saw more sides of you; I couldn't help but love every aspect of you that I see._

_So, yes I fell for you when I first saw you. Then when I first saw you break down and cry. Again when I first saw you show kindness to another. When I first saw you act. When I first saw you sing. When I saw one of the plays you wrote. When you truly smiled. When you stand up for yourself regardless of the consequences. _

_Really being around you is like falling into a never ending hole; whenever I find my footing you reveal more of yourself to me and rip the floor out from underneath me._

_But god, how I wish I never stop falling._

Jade sat there till the end of lunch, reading and re-reading the note, sipping on her coffee. That was a fair few firsts. But damn it all, couldn't they at least actually name an event? Then she would at least have something to hopefully track them down. At this point Jade had no idea what she would do if she actually came face to face with the author though.

Thursday came and with it another rose, this one was a reddish-orange that was sitting on her chair in Sikowitz's classroom. Unfortunately, she entered along with the rest of the class, and naturally everyone wanted to smell it and question Jade about it.

Why the hell couldn't people just shut up and mind their own business. Seriously?

However, that wasn't the worst part of it, no; the worst was the looks from her 'friends.' Robbie looking just out right confused, trying to think why someone would want to do something nice to her. Cat asking endless questions and gushing over the romance of it all. Tori's smug look knowing what she said yesterday was confirmed. Andre sharing in Robbie's confusion, just hiding it a little better than the latter. And lastly Beck who had this small curious look on his face like he wanted to know, but didn't want to ask.

When the torment of the class finally finished. Everyone just kept staring, no one game enough to say anything during the lesson. Beck lightly pulled her to the side, that rotten curious expression returning. "So, what's with the roses? And that note?"

"I don't know," Jade replied with a small shrug. "Someone just started giving them to me like a week ago. Same with the notes."

"Who is it?"

"Damned if I know," frustration clearly leaking through into her tone.

"Well okay," just like that Beck gave her a small peck on the cheek and headed off for this next class. It mildly surprised her that he wasn't more upset about it. Fair enough he is an easy going guy, but really two questions was all he had to say about it?

Thankfully the note wasn't left on a desk or a chair, but instead left in her locker again. Not wanting a repeat of earlier that day she just shoved it into her bag and resolved to read it later, away from the prying eyes of the gossiping teens of the school. Getting home, homework took over her free time and so the note sat buried at the bottom of her bag until much later into the night.

_Jade,_

_I'm so sorry about this morning, I certainly wasn't expecting the whole class to leap up and ask you about it. I could see the annoyance in your eyes at it and it upsets me that I was the cause for such a thing. So I promise you now that I will leave them in more discreet locations._

_Coral is desire. I'd be a monkey if you aren't the epitome of desirable._

_I want to take you into my arms and show you just how much I long for you. I would spend days upon days just worshiping you till you knew of nothing else. Till you are nothing but a writhing mess, then I would show you again._

_You really have no idea what you do to me; my thoughts have never been this wonderfully filthy before. I don't ever want them to stop through; because I'll take you anyway I can have you. Doesn't matter if it's in my dreams, day-dreams, or just wistfully staring at you from across the class room._

_But how I wish I could call you mine._

She stared up at the notes as she lay on her bed. Eyes slid from the note to the six roses sitting across the room. Jade wasn't quite sure what she was feeling after that, she did know that she wanted whoever it was to show her anything and everything they wanted. God, how she wanted them to show her.

That evening Jade went to sleep with dreams filled of a shadowy figure hovering over her, gentle caresses running over her body and soft lips flowing along her skin.

The following day everyone was greeted by a happy Jade that alone made people extra wary around her. After all she doesn't go smiling just for the hell of it.

"Hey Jade," even Tori and her never ending optimism couldn't damper Jade's mood.

"What do you want, Vega?"

"Well you know the whole rose thing?" All Jade had to do was raise an eyebrow. "Yeah, of course you do," one arm suddenly rustling around in that bottomless pit she calls her bag. "Anyway, so I found that assignment I did, and just thought you might want it." Hand still digging, seriously what the hell does that girl carry in there? "Ah ha, there it is," arm whipping out with a flourish, pages flapping in her face.

"Hmph...Thanks Vega," and so Jade, none to gently yanked the pages from her grip, and walked towards her own locker. Behind her, she could hear the younger Vega's shock at her gratitude.

Within her locker was a yellow rose. Jade didn't even have to look though the pages Tori had just given her to know what yellow was though. It was friendship. Why she would be given a yellow rose now, especially after yesterday, confused her.

The bell rang before Jade could think more on it though. And so she made her way to the first class of the day. Thoughts not to revisit roses until the end of the day when the note was underneath the lying down rose. Deciding to wait until she was at home to read it, cause let's face it no one wants to stay at school late on a Friday, no matter how much they enjoy it.

Throwing her bedroom door closed behind her. Putting the yellow rose in with the others, her room now having the faint floral aroma floating through the air. Pulling out the paper Tori gave her, she started leafing through it. So much of it was totally useless, really who cares about where the different subgenus originate from. Flicking through the pages of the mostly useless report. Seriously, how much crap could one write about a plant?

Finally Jade got to the part she wanted. Running her eyes down the page, amazed that so much could be derived from the flowers. Skimming over the colours, and straight on to the numbers.

A single rose was for devotion. Not entirely sure what that could mean, then again whoever her admirer was they always saw something that Jade did not. Counting the amount that had gathered in her glass. Seven. Running down the page till she found it. 'I'm infatuated with you.' Well that wasn't much of a surprise, not after yesterday. Then again it's not like they would if known that Tori would give her this today. So for now that thought was shelfed. Putting the paper aside she drew out the note.

_Jade,_

_The first time I saw you with Beck I couldn't help up feel envious. Even though I knew you were together, but even so watching you both together, acting all couple-ly. It was like someone punched me in the gut. It is something that I have grown used to, yet it hurts more every time it happens._

_I can't help it when jealously flows through me at the sight of you with him. I can't help but want to punch him when he slings his arm around your shoulders, or when he looks at you with those loving eyes, or those times when he will kiss you with all the love and care in the world. _

_Don't get me wrong I don't want to come between you both, no matter what it may seem like with these notes. I just wish that it was me who was standing beside you instead._

Jealously, Jade could of sworn that yellow was friendship. Sitting up from her bed Jade reached for that stack of paper again, flicking though it again until she found yellow. It was for friendship and jealously it seems. What an odd combination.

Re-reading the note Jade couldn't help but feel that this was more of a rant than a note. Really, it was hardly the nicest or emotionally investing note she had received. But what if they chose to unleash it all to Jade herself so she would be left feeling special? Or wanted? She wasn't sure exactly. But it wasn't something she had experienced in a while.

Piling the note along with the others on her desk, Jade dug her laptop out and began a hopefully productive night of writing.

Jade spent the entire weekend couped up in her house hardly leaving her room at all. Inspiration had just struck Jade late Friday night and apart from giving herself a break to do her homework; those 48 hours of freedom were spent staring intently at 17 inch laptop screen.

So absorbed in the task that missing catching a movie with the gang didn't even register until she was setting her alarm Sunday night, and noticed the three missed calls and four texts, all variations of 'where are you?' Only then did she remember that she had forgotten something more important.

The roses.

With that in mind Jade headed outside to check what colour was left behind for the past two days. Clad only in her pyjamas, Jade checked the front door, her car, back door, letter box, even the windows when they came up blank. A sinking feeling slowly engulfing her, as she wracked her brain on where they could be, continually coming up blank.

What if she's missed them? What if they weren't even delivered to her house but to some other location, like the movies she was meant to go to today? Or that bakery she walks down to and gets her Saturday bagel from? That wasn't too farfetched right? After all they seem to know everything that she does and when.

Wandering back inside, completely unaware of the questioning look her father sent her way as she made her way back upstairs. Maybe yellow was the last colour they had to give her? Banishing that idea immediately, Jade knows that there are more. There was no way that they would just leave it at that right?

Flopping into her bed Jade laid there alone with her panicking thoughts regarding something or someone that she was thinking not even a week ago, was ridiculous and stupid. Now look at her, all anxious over not getting one.

To say Jade slept well would be a gross understatement. In fact when she finally did manage to succumb to slumber, it was only to be awoken a couple hours later by the shrill sound of her phone alarm. Tired and blurred eyed Jade made her way to school, silently daring anyone to mention her appearance.

Despite death looks that were thrown towards anyone whose eyes lingered too long, she couldn't wait to get to her locker and find a rose sitting in there waiting for her. Alas she was sorely disappointed.

"God damn it!" the loud shout startling those around her as she slammed her locker closed. When did this start meaning so much to her anyway?

No matter how many times she checked her locker or her bag or anywhere else she could think of the rose and note remained elusive, and with each failed discovery the dark cloud that hung over Jade grew.

"Jade." It was the end of the day and Beck had seemingly decided to find out what was bugging his girlfriend.

"What?" She all but screamed in his face.

"What's the matter?" Jade's eyes narrowed as she took in his small easy going smile and the way he just leaned up against Robbie's locker, without a care in the world.

"Nothing."

"Jade."

A small pause lingered while Jade considered. "Fine, this way." Leading the way towards the janitor's closet. Once safely inside the small sanctuary, the girl plopped herself onto the hard concrete, they should really put a couch in here, pulling out her scissors and glancing around for something to wreck havoc on.

"So?" Beck started, leaning up against the door. What's with the leaning? Can't he stand up by himself?

"...Right," setting her sights on an empty spray bottle. "So you know that rose I got the other day?" continuing at his nod, "Well someone has been giving them to me since the Friday before last. Along with a note for each, explaining what they believe each means in relation to me.

"And well I've been getting them every day since. But they stopped on Saturday, but I didn't leave the house so maybe I missed it. But there wasn't one there Sunday either. Or today," pausing as she reached for another bottle. "And well, I guess I just came to expect them."

Silence hovered in the room as Beck processed what was just said, broken only by the swishing of the scissors as Jade continued to torture the poor plastic object.

"Oh, well maybe they've run out of things to say or roses to give you." How could he be so calm about this? Shouldn't he be angry or jealous that someone is more or less flirting with her?

"No," shake of the head following as though his idea was just out of the question.

"No?" amused smirk crossing his face.

"No. They wouldn't do that, not without saying something."

"But they could. You don't even know who they are," Beck's logic was reasonable, on some level Jade knew this. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was wrong though.

"No. You haven't read them. They wouldn't do it."

Sighing Beck gave in, "So that's all that's bugging you, then?"

That's all? That's all? He says it like it totally irrelevant, like it means nothing. Anger bubbling up again, Jade shoves Beck out of the way and made her way through the empty hall, everyone long gone, to her locker to check one last time. Finding it in the same state as she had left it in, Jade growled and slammed the door, scissors rattling at the force. She could hear Beck following and calling after her as she made it to her car.

That night saw Jade sitting upon her bed re-reading each note. It was like she was addicted to them. Glancing at the roses, just in time to see the first petal fall from the light pink one, that couldn't of been a good sign.

The following day wasn't much better. Jade was still annoyed at Beck and his complete lack of understanding. She had forgotten about a project that was due first thing this morning, so now she has to stay behind and do it after school. Her morning coffee ended up all over herself when some little snot of a kid ran into her. But worst of all there still wasn't any flower waiting for her.

Slowly dragging her exhausted form up the stairs, after her bloody awful day. Halfway there, there was a knock at the front door. Groaning Jade turned back around and made her way back down the stairs. All she wanted to do was collapse onto her bed and fall asleep for the rest of the day.

Tearing the door open with much more force than necessary, glare already plastered on her face "What?"

"Uh... I've got a delivery for a Jade West," the poor delivery man had really picked a bad time to turn up at the West household.

"That's me."

"Sign here please," name scribbled on that little electronic gizmo. "Here you go." With that the man turned and left. Jade now holding onto a dark red rose, matching ribbon wrapped around it, small envelope hanging off one end.

Shock written all over Jade's face, she didn't even hear the van pull out of the driveway. Numbly Jade closed the door behind her and slid to the floor, leaning against it, fingers shaking ever so slightly as she opened the envelope.

_Jade,_

_I do apologise for not being able to deliver this earlier. I have been ill for the last few days and have hardly had the strength to leave my bed never mind making my way outside._

_Burgundy is of course beauty._

_Now naturally, you know that you are beautiful, your fair skin verses your dark hair and somewhat dark personality, just have such a contrast against each other, that allows each aspect of you to stand more vibrant than the last._

_Your personality is also beautiful. I have seen many facets of you. Your anger, frustration, happiness, sadness, affection and pride. It all shines through so brightly. Every emotion is just so beautifully intoxicating. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to see them all. To watch as your face changes with each. Your beauty just becoming more intense as every look turns more passionate._

_How I wish I had the courage to say this to you face._

Now Jade sat with a small smile across her face, having received the flower had instantly made Jade's whole being take a complete 180 degree turn. A second wind rushing though her as she rolled the flower between her fingers.

Looking more like a person than a zombie that lugged it's self up there only minutes earlier, she made her way to her room. A small part of her said that it was pathetic that her emotions could be swayed so simply, naturally Jade crushed that part of her brain.

A frown appearing on her face as realised more petals had fallen; however, today the sight didn't fill her with dread. She wasn't happy that the flowers were beginning to wither, who would though.

Eyes flickering over the most recent note again, Jade couldn't help but wish that they had the courage to say those words to her face too.

The following morning saw Jade back to normal. Coffee from her favourite shop. Homework done in the morning. Cause despite the happiness that ran though her last evening, two nights of poor sleep had her turning in early.

When Beck questioned why she was suddenly not making people run for the hills. She just smirked at him, "I was right." Leaving Beck questioning what she could mean as she headed to the other side of the school.

The lack of a rose or note didn't seem to bother Jade so much today, that's not to say she wasn't a little disappointed. Returning home and not seeing anything got to her more, but she shrugged it off. She knew that she wasn't getting them for a reason now, that she hadn't been abandoned high and dry.

Plopping in front of the television as she worked though her math and singing techniques homework. Math done and halfway though singing techniques the door bell rang.

Seeing the same girl whose eyes yesterday promised murder, slow and painful, and today held nothing but excitement and joy at his appearance, surely confused the delivery man. Maybe they were twins? That would explain it, right?

With a smile Jade signed and watched with expectation as the delivery man handed over a yellow rose with red tips. With a thank you and a wave Jade closed the door and headed back to the couch.

_Jade,_

_Yellow and red. Fitting I would think. Yellow of course being friendship and red, well, everyone knows that. But the two in the one rose is almost like a bridge between the two. _

_But let me tell you, falling in love is a bizarre experience. I would not be able to pin point any moment where you turned from friend to crush to more._

_I would guess that I began falling for you when I saw you walk past me, before we had even met, I was drawn to you, and my eyes could not tear themselves off of you. It's like falling down a never ending vortex. Though by the time I even noticed I was falling I could no longer see the top. It is like some sort of addiction and compulsion to learn more about you, but each time I just would fall harder and longer for you._

Jade wasn't too sure what to think on that. It wasn't overly surprising that they were falling for her, you know, given everything that has been said, well written. But maybe, just maybe, Jade was falling for them instead.

No, that couldn't be right. Sure the notes and roses had certainly charmed her. It was sweet, and caring, and completely not something that Jade would ever have thought to receive. After all anyone that even remotely knew Jade, knows that flowers tend to end up being destroyed. Yet just upstairs there were nine single flowers. Holding onto each one preciously, even though they had began to whither and fade. And she knows that all the roses will be nothing but limp stems before they would be thrown out.

Thursday, Jade found a blue rose resting in her locker, immediately a smile cross her face. She had spent a good portion of last night leafing through Tori's report, memorizing all that was relevant, and some that isn't. She's almost certain that different petal designs aren't going to help her further along in life.

So Jade knew that blue roses don't naturally exist. That they were originally white dyed blue, till genetic engineering was advanced enough. Yet if you buy a blue rose it was most likely still dyed. Blue was unattainable or impossible, fitting considering the trouble it is to find one.

She shuffled her unwanted texts into her locker, being mindful of the flower resting in there. Carefully she ran her finger over the petals, feeling the soft silk-like texture of the petals; a small smile crossed her face while she did so. Closing her locker, she walked off to class, a barely noticeable spring in her step.

Considering how badly Jade was waiting got the note later in the day, it was passing surprising quickly, before she knew it the day had ended and she was standing before her locker. An envelope resting against the rose still sitting in there, placing both into her bag she made her way to her car. Half-way home she started to feel a bit peckish and decided to stop at a bakery, for a pie and a coffee. Pulling the note out once seated, she began to read.

_Jade,_

_Blue is for the unattainable. That's what you are to me._

_I wish I could get hold of you. But you are standing on top of a mountain, where as I am standing at the base longing to be even given a chance to glimpse at you. Never mind you having a boyfriend, cause if you were even single, you would still never look at me like I look at you. Want to run my hands though your streaked hair, slide my fingers over your tattoos. To be able to stare at you without having to make excuses. To be able to hold your hand. To be able to stand near you._

_But no matter how much I wish, how much I hope and how much I dream. None of this will ever happen, because you will forever be standing on top of that mountain. But know I will never stop trying to reach you._

Coffee cup was crushed between Jade's fingers, the small amount of coffee still in the cup running out of the pierced cup. What? What the hell could they possibly be thinking? Unattainable? What sort of crap are they going on about?

If they just came out and told Jade all this she would willingly be theirs. Tossing her destroyed cup away and shaking the coffee off her fingers, Jade left the bakery fuming. Like, how could they even think that? No one has ever shown this much care towards her. Yeah, she knows that Beck loves her that was damned obvious. But he's never gone out of his way to do something like this for her. She wishes he would.

One hand slammed against the steering wheel as Jade drove around. Frustration coursed through her. If they watched her like they said, didn't they know what they were doing to her? Pausing as she came across a red light, Jade leant her head back against the head rest. How the hell did this become so emotionally overwhelming?

Friday was a good day for all the kids at Hollywood Arts. Not only was it the end of the week, but it was also a half-day, something about a whole school teacher conference that afternoon. For Jade that meant everyone had decided to spend the afternoon/evening together. No matter how much Jade tried to weasel her way out of it she couldn't, last weekend was constantly hung over her head and even she did feel slightly bad about that.

There was a silent agreement to meet at the Vega household, how the newest member of their group became the house to spend time at was beyond Jade. Not long after arriving, everyone left to play some mini-golf. Or get away from the especially annoying Trina Vega, there was only so much anyone could take of her at a time.

Beck, Tori and Andre headed to Beck's truck all the while continuing their conversation about one of the up-coming plays by the seniors. Meanwhile Cat, Robbie and Jade headed to her car. Already Jade could feel a small headache forming as she was forced to listen to Cat and Robbie's senseless argument over the merits of chocolate topping on chocolate ice cream or caramel topping on chocolate ice cream. Rex throwing in his two cents in every now and then. Seriously, how did this even come up?

However, the headache soon vanished as she slid into her seat and spotted a red rose resting on the dash. To Jade's relief; the other occupants of the car didn't notice the flower as they continued to ramble on. Dragging her eyes away from the flower and onto the road, she began to follow after Beck.

Two games later, one win to Jade the other to Rex, and an entirely unhealthy dinner, consisting of chicken nuggets and overly greasy fries, everyone piled back into the cars and headed back to Tori's house again to watch a movie.

Movie watched, empty glasses resting about the coffee table. Magazine looking nothing like a magazine any longer as it and a pair of scissors sat beside Jade. Cat sleeping with her head resting on Tori's shoulder. Everyone else was looking as though they were extremely close to following the red head into slumber.

Once the credits began to roll, everyone slowly made their way home. Jade stuck giving Cat a lift home. After all a sleepy Cat shouldn't be too hard to deal with for the 15 minute ride to her house, right? Wrong. Dead wrong. Once woken Cat seemed to have the energy that one should only have after they got a whole nights rest followed by three cups of coffee and five cans of red bull, so of course the shorter girl seemed to almost vibrate in the seat.

Thus naturally Cat spotted the rose that was still sitting on the dash and the small note that appeared from nowhere.

"Oooh! You got more. What's it say? What's it say?"

Opening the envelope, Jade stared at the small piece of paper.

_Jade,_

_I love you._

There was only those four words written there, but before Jade could even think what only having that on there could mean, the paper was snatched from her hand.

"Cat!" Lunging across the car to take it back.

"Someone loves Jade. Hehe," Cat giggled into her hands as Jade blushed and shoved the note into her pocket.

Pinching Cat's arm as Jade began to drive off, "Shut up."

"Ouch," a small pout forming on her face as she rubbed her arm. "Do you know who they are?" Serious Cat always weirded Jade out. It is much too easy to fall into the habit of only seeing happy-go-lucky Cat.

"No. Don't know anything about them."

"What would you do if you knew?"

"I don't know," casting a sidelong glance at Cat, smirk playing across her lips. Jade asked "You know curiosity kills cats, right?" The red-head's eyes going wide and her jaw clamping shut.

Silence reign in the car for a few minutes before Cat reverted back to her normal bubbly self and she started babbling about something a rather.

Cat's question bounced around in her head all the way to Cat's house and back to her own. What would she do? She had never given it any real thought, she just knew that she wanted to know them. Entering her room Jade placed the rose in the glass and note added to the pile. Her dreams once again filled with the gentle and loving shadowy figure.

When Jade came across a dark pink rose on Saturday morning, she was a little bit surprised. Not that she should be any longer, but yesterday's note did seem to be rather lacking and it just made it seem so final. So the dark pink rose that rests on the doorstep was unexpected, Jade had always thought that red would have been the last.

But what would they have to thank her for? If anything it is Jade who should be thanking them.

Making her way back upstairs, mind completely forgetting why she was about to leave the house. Placing the flower in the glass next to the other twelve. Most had begun to wither, petals resting where they fell on the dresser top.

If Jade was honest, the miss-match of colours really didn't look appealing to the eye at all. But the meaning behind each made her whole thing beautiful to her.

Hunger making itself know again, Jade remembered why she was heading outside in the first place, walking out of her room with a backwards glance at the flowers, Jade left to get herself some lunch.

Returning only a half-hour later, Jade spotted a note resting on the doorstep. Picking it up and making her way upstairs, Jade had to wonder if they were watching her house. It had only been 30 minutes. Shrugging it off Jade plopped herself onto her bed and began to read.

_Jade,_

_Thank you for letting me give you these. To thank you for allowing me to fall in love with you. Thank you for being you._

_But I'd like the chance to thank you in person, to take you out to dinner._

_I know I've never given you a hint as to who I am, not a real hint anyway. And there certainly isn't any reason for you to trust that I'm not some stalking freak. But if you'll give me a chance, I want to take you out to dinner. To truly experience time with just you and me._

_I don't want you to just make this decision on a whim. I want you to want to have dinner with me. So next Saturday night if you want I will be waiting for you at Veretia's restaurant, the one a couple of blocks from the mall. At, say, seven?_

_Though, if you don't seriously want to have dinner with me. I would much rather wait all night than watch you turn your back and walk away._

_Regardless, thank you for giving me the chance to tell you how I feel. I hope to see you in a week's time._

Jade wanted to hit something. A week? She doesn't want to wait another week to find out who they are. How can they just hang that in front of her like that? Curse it all to hell!

Everyday Jades nerves and anxiety grew. It wasn't like she had much to decide on, she knew from the moment they asked her she was going to go. If they could make her feel so wanted via letters, she had to wonder just how much better it would be in words.

Slowly the week passed by. Sunday was spent wondering what she should wear.

Monday she was watching everyone like a hawk, attempting to spot them. Because it's totally 100% completely plausible that Jade would suddenly figure it out now.

Tuesday she wondered if maybe she shouldn't go, before dismissing the thought. Too bad for Jade her thoughts just seemed to run in circles that day, and by the end she had a nice long pro's and con's list written out in her head.

Wednesday the wait was beginning to get to her and she snapped at everyone stupid enough to cross paths with her. The evening was spent rereading all the notes yet again.

Thursday, she had calmed and was instead back to staring holes into people again.

Friday Jade could hardly contain her excitement, knowing that tomorrow she would finally find out who it was. That day Jade seemed to be more like Cat than herself. To say everyone was freaked out would be a sever understatement.

Finally Saturday had arrived. Jade had woken up just passed 6am. She was so giddy one could easily mistake her for a five year old on Christmas morning.

By seven she had showered, dressed, had eaten breakfast and was halfway though her morning coffee.

By ten homework was all finished and she was left staring at the clock, just wanting nothing more than for the next nine hours to just disappear.

By eleven she's re-chosen what to wear then gone back to her original choice.

By twelve there was a significantly lower patch in the carpet, where she paced back and forth for the last hour and a half.

It took till a little before one that she decided to be more productive and dug out her laptop and started on her script again, hour later the cursor was still sitting in exactly the same spot.

By four she had given up on being productive and was back to wearing a hole in the floor.

By five she was dressed and busy tapping her now tired feet against the floor while sitting on the couch and watching the clock.

Only when it got to six thirty did her mind snap back from her day long daydream. Questioning continually ran though her head, as she made her way to Veretia's. For each mile she got closer her anxiousness grew and doubts along with it.

Maybe she shouldn't be meeting with them? What if it's someone she can't stand? Or it's some sort of long deliberate joke? Or like, Sinjin? She shudders at the thought. Maybe she should have got Cat to tag along with her.

Crap! What about Beck? She hasn't mentioned anything about it to him since he questioned her about her mood. How could she not have noticed? It was about the only thing on her mind for the last week. But, one meal couldn't hurt right? He never has to know.

Pulling into the car park she made her way into the foyer, butterflies flying about her stomach. How was she meant to eat like this? When she spotted someone waiting in the foyer, holding a bunch of roses, one blue, six red and six dark pink.

Time seemed to stop as Tori Vega stepped towards Jade. It was Tori? Really? Tori? What? It seemed Jade's brain had gotten stuck on a continuous loop while it tried to comprehend the sight in front of her. Every thought being a slight variation on 'What the hell? Tori?'

She hadn't even realised that the other girl had stepped in front of her, and handed her the flowers, all the while wearing the biggest smile Jade had ever seen on the other girl.

"I'm so glad you came. Really, you have no idea," letting out a small chuckle, Tori took Jade's hand in hers and lead the still shell-shocked Jade to their table. Even going as far as to pull out the chair for Jade and giving her a small peck on the cheek once seated, tingles erupting all over the side of her face.

"The blue rose is also given when you achieve the impossible," her hand reaching across the small table to run a finger over the rose. "You being here only ever occurred in my dreams. I never thought you would turn up. I hoped. But I didn't think you would."

Senses finally returning to Jade as Tori paused for a moment, "Tori. What the hell?"

"Shh, let me finish first please, Jade. Then you can start hurling insults my way," surprisingly enough Jade listened to her, and sat quietly while the singer continued on. "One rose stands for utmost devotion. Which, for you, I always will be. Even if after tonight you shun me for the rest of my days." Hand going to trace around the red, followed by the pink, "Six roses are 'I want to be yours.'" Jade watched as Tori's eyes became darker and her voice dropped slightly as she said those words. Looking on as images flickered behind Tori's eyes; it sent shivers up and down her spine.

A moment passed in silence as they stared at one another, before Tori shook herself loose of her thoughts and began again. "Do you know what thirteen are, Jade?" At Jade's nod a grin broke over her face. "Good. So will you let me be your not-so-secret admirer?"

A warm smile crossed Jade's face as she finally spoke.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>This ended up being much, much longer than I thought it would be, but I'm happy with the way it turned out compared to my first draft.<p>

I did sorta fudge some of the rose meanings, in case anyone cares. It just worked better this way.

There will be a second chapter to this at some point from Tori's POV, but I can't say it will be up anytime soon, seeing as how pretty much all of November has been penciled in for playing all the damn games that are coming out. Anyway, I will have it up sooner or later.

Thanks, Kat


	2. Twelve Roses

Sunday morning Jade woke feeling more refreshed than she had in a long time. And more confused. She still couldn't believe that the whole time it had been Tori. It just seemed too out there. Too fantastical.

A short time after breakfast Jade left for a walk, to help clear her head or at least make sense of her thoughts. So Jade began to roam about the streets no destination in mind, just letting her feet take her where they will.

Tori Vega. She was the current golden girl of the school. She is meant to be Jade's rival. She is supposed to annoy and frustrate Jade to death with her sunny optimism. Apparently everything she knew about her friend is wrong.

They had a good time last night. They had talked, really talked, in a way they neither of them had before, at least to one another; it left Jade wondering why she had avoided doing so in the past. For some reason the roses never came up as a topic though. Did Tori steer away from the subject? Did jade herself just never think to bring it up? Or did they either consciously or unconsciously stun away from it?

By the time Jade tuned back into the real world Tori ushering her into the house and onto the couch. When did she even get here? Did she even knock?

Glancing over at Tori, Jade tried to figure out what the other girl was thinking. How was it that Tori could seemingly know Jade's every thought, yet Jade was left floundering around attempting to mash what she previously knew of Tori and what she had gleamed though the notes into the one person?

"Tori?" said girl was lost in her own thoughts; "Tori?" voice that tag bit stronger and louder this time. Tori's head snapped around impossibly fast, eyes immediately locking onto Jade's own.

"Yeah?"

"Why?" the sound coming out more lost than Jade would like to admit.

A chuckle slipping out of Tori's mouth while one hand rubbed her neck, "Thought that would be obvious by now," seeing the frown that was crossing over Jade's face, Tori immediately dropped the humour. "For all the reasons I told you. For all the reasons I discovered last night," a far-away look and a blissful smile resting of her face for just a moment. "For all the reasons I'm yet to know, and all those I never will."

"What the hell does that even mean?" arms being thrown up in the sir at the riddle-like answer.

With the small shrug, Tori replied, "I can't give you an answer. Not really. I just love you. That's all I can tell you with absolute certainty." She knew Tori loved her. She had told her many times however indirectly though all the notes and flowers, but hearing it straight from the horse's mouth; that made it so much more real. As through it was now a physical object, not just an ideal.

"Okay. But why tell me? I mean, you could have just given me the flowers and then stopped. I wouldn't of been any the wiser," Jade would only admit to herself that not knowing would have killed her. "Besides I'm sure it crossed your mind that I could have destroyed you with this."

Tori's eyes widened, a look of fear settling there. "Would you?" it came out more as a squeak than spoken words. Jade realising Tori thought she would do exactly that. Jade's eyes began to roam about the room, intent on using every effort to avoid seeing the expression on Tori's face; like she knew was about to be crushed. It didn't belong there.

"Well, no. If you asked me straight out without all of the roses, I probably would have. But after? No. I couldn't do that now," when she finally allowed herself to look at Tori the relief and confusion on her face, eased something within Jade. "Before you ask, I don't know. I just can't bring myself to ridicule you for it."

Jade watched on was Tori bobbed her head slightly before silence returned Jade couldn't help but wonder if whatever it was that was building between them was going to continue, yet the girl sitting but a few feet away from her has made no indication that it would. Was she just going to stop, after all that? Jade didn't want that. She wouldn't be able to anyone what 'it' was exactly, but she doubted she could go on without it now she had been given a sample.

Before Jade could question Tori on it, her sister barged through the door, rambling about something a rather, honestly she couldn't really care. Quickly becoming annoyed at the elder sibling, she was up and heading for the door barely ten seconds after she had arrived. Pausing briefly in front of Trina to tell her to shut up, and once more in the doorway. "Later Tori," door swinging shut behind her.

What was she meant to do about this? Was she even meant to do anything? Before yesterday, Tori simply fell under the titles of annoying, avoid if possible and push around at any given time. Now, she wasn't sure though, all those nicely labelled titles just seemed to blur together till they meant nothing and everything.

Tori never quite came off as having that much depth to her; then again Jade had never paid all that much attention to her beforehand. Perhaps she had missed out on being really good friends with her. All over a completely groundless jealously over Beck, admittedly she never would have thought she was the object of her affections instead. By the time she got home Jade was determined to suss out anything she could about the singer.

First person on Jade's list was Trina. After all she lived with Tori; she should know everything about her.

"Trina, I have a question for you."

"What is it? Because I won't share my beauty tips with you. I have to keep myself ahead of you rabble. No one should have to miss out on being able to admire my beauty you know."Four seconds and Jade was already regretting this idea. Breathe and count to ten.

"Uh, no. It's about Tori."

"Oh, can you tell her that I'm going out after school with some friends. So she'll have to catch the bus home."

"Shut up will you!" Jade's sudden outburst seemed to render her into silence for just a bit. "God, I could have asked and had my answer by now if you just listened. Now, what does she do in her free time, you know, hobbies and that?"

"I don't know. I'm not her mother," No, you're just her sister. Giving up, Jade walked away, asking herself what the hell she was even thinking trying to get an answer out of Trina. "Wait, why do you want to know? You hate her," instead of answering Jade just throws a mischievous look over her shoulder. One that left Trina slightly worried that she sister will wake up tomorrow and be missing all her shirts or have fluoro yellow hair.

Halfway through Monday Jade had discovered all of one thing about Tori. She had the patience and tolerance of a saint. No wonder she could put up with all the crap she gave her, when she has a sister like Trina.

She had spent so much time chasing fruitlessly after Cat and Andre, trying to catch either of them alone. Jade didn't need people questioning what she was doing, she hardly knew herself. When Beck finally caught up to Jade at the start of lunch his expression surprised Jade, what reason did he have to be worried?

"Jade, are you avoiding me? Whatever it was that I did I'm sorry. I didn't mean too," the apology etched into his features.

"What? I'm not avoiding you," Jade's brow crinkled in confusion.

"Where were you Sunday then? I went over to your place to see if you wanted to hang out, your Dad said you left early in the morning. You didn't reply to any of my texts. And I've hardly seen you all day." Pausing, he took a breath, "How can you not be avoiding me?"

Did she really do that? Jade hadn't even noticed, her mind so preoccupied with her newly found admirer, "I was thinking." Really? Was that the best she could do?

"For two days?" he was hurt, that much was clear. "What could be so important that you couldn't even text me back?"

Jade could only shrug. She couldn't exactly come out and say that she had been absurdly obsessed with thoughts of Tori of all people.

Letting out a resigned sigh as his shoulders slumped and a hand ran through his hair. "Okay. What about last week then? You were distant at best then, too?" again Jade shrugged, "Alright. Come find me when you want your boyfriend around again," with that he headed outside to join everyone else for lunch. Jade meanwhile decided to remain inside.

"Where were you at lunch, Jade?" It was after school and Jade was heading towards her car, Cat in tow. Tori, standing up ahead glancing about for something.

"Huh?" she really should pay more attention when people are talking to her.

"Where were you at lunch, silly?" by this point they were right next to Tori.

"Um, I had homework to finish up," the words coming out as a mumble. Tori ever so slightly turned her head to the side and brow drawing together, as though she knew Jade was lying.

"Oh. What are you standing about for Tori?" got to love Cat and her scatterbrain-ness sometimes.

"Trina."

"She said that she was heading to... somewhere. I can't remember nor do I care," the two girls watched as Tori began grumbling to herself about her sister and having to catch the bus yet again. "You want a lift, Tori?"

Tori seemed shocked at the question, for a moment anyway. Before quickly being replaced by a bright smile. "Sure," so the three of them climbed into Jade's car, Tori insisting she sit in the back since she was a late addition to the trip.

Halfway to Cat's house Jade realised that Tori was sitting in the back just blatantly staring at her. She didn't want to say anything with Cat rambling beside her though. For the remainder of the trip Jade's attention was split between the road and throwing Tori odd looks through the rear-view mirror. Every now and then giving Cat those polite responses that let people continue on the conversation without you really saying anything in return.

Did Tori always shamelessly stare at her? Or was that new? One thing was for sure it was unnerving, but not in a creepy way. Finally arriving at Cat's house, Jade all but pushed her though the door. Maybe now she could finally tell Tori to stop with the staring.

"Stop staring," not bothering to look at the other girl as she slid into the front seat.

"Why? You're beautiful to look at," a blush immediately rose to Jade's cheeks at her words, a small chuckle rising from Tori at the sight. Silence reined for a short while before Tori spoke once again, "So where were you for lunch? Really."

"Doing homework."

"Right. I've never known you to not have your homework done at least two days beforehand," Jade shot Tori a what-the-hell look. How does she know that? "I have my ways. But really, where were you?"

She guesses it couldn't hurt; Tori seemed to know everything else in Jade's life after all, "Got into a fight with Beck. Figured it would be better to not be around him right afterwards." When Tori didn't respond Jade glanced over at her, seeing a thoughtful look on her face, one that morphed into understanding.

"He's really upset about it you know. Why were you avoiding him?"

"I wasn't. I didn't even realise I was till he told me," hand thumping the steering wheel in frustration. How was it that this became so tangled? "How do you know he's upset anyway?"

"He was telling Andre and me about it during math. He reckons you're hiding something from him," pausing for a moment, Jade could see when realisation set in; Tori's whole body went stiff for a second as she looked back at Jade. "He doesn't know, does he?"

Jade stopped in front of Tori's house, neither made any move to leave. "He knows about the roses and the notes, but I may never of mentioned going to dinner," Jade's voice trailing off, while her hands began to fiddle with her phone.

"Why not? I'm not worth you guys arguing over or possibly breaking up," Jade's eyes shot up to Tori's, disbelief evident. "What? I'm not. All I wanted to do was tell you how I felt. You guys are perfect for each other. I never was trying to take you from him," you could though, the thought crossing Jade's mind before she could even process it. "I couldn't do that," shaking her head as if the possibility didn't even exist. If only she knew, "Just tell him. He deserves that much," with that Tori left Jade to her own mussing and went inside her home.

Almost 24 hours had passed by the time jade attempted to hunt down Beck. She had spent most of last night trying to figure out what to tell Beck. She knew she had to tell him. Throughout the day she could see Tori watching her. Not staring, but watching, as though she would be able to tell what decision she had come to.

"Hi," it didn't take much to get Beck to agree to walk up the road to get a coffee and talk. So here they were, in awkward silence, one they had never experienced before. "So? What's going on with you Jade?" the worry and care in his voice apparent.

Taking a sip of her coffee, somehow hoping it would boost her courage. It didn't. Deciding to just get it all out as quickly as possible, Jade began, "So... That person who was sending me the roses asked me to dinner Saturday," pausing to take another sip. "I went. I sure as hell wasn't expecting who it was," the last bit coming out softly accompanied by a tiny smile that Jade wasn't even aware of, Beck's forming the opposite, "And, yeah."

"Who was it?" his voice beginning to take on a rarely heard angry tone.

Although jade knew Beck really was entitled to know, she couldn't bring herself to betray Tori like that, "I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?" a brief beat passing before Beck continued onwards, with every word you could hear more emotion seeping into his voice. "You get jealous and angry if I so much as look at another girl. Yet, it's perfectly okay for you to go on a date with some guy you don't even know? What the hell, Jade?" silence, "Will you see them again?" silence. "Do you want to see them again?" silence. Letting out a deep and frustrated sigh, a hand running through his hair. He looked so tired and defeated. "I'm tired of playing by different rules. I'm done. I'll see you around Jade."

Calm. He was too calm, he really meant it. Jade sat there for minutes after, staring at Becks' half full cup of coffee, not feeling anything. She wasn't sure if she was in shock or if it was because she did actually feel nothing.

When she finally got home, she barricaded herself in her bedroom, only emerging around nine-thirty to get a sandwich, before returning to the quickly shrinking pile of homework on her desk. It was easier to focus on math, geography, English and anything else she could study; rather than the lack of feelings that she knew she really should be feeling.

Wednesday morning jade found herself at her coffee shop, watching cat down her hot chocolate, one never gives Cat coffee first thing in the morning, or ever if you could avoid it. The past thirty minutes had been spent actually conversing with Cat; it was an unusual experience to say the least.

"So, are you going to tell me why you brought me here?"

"I don't know," Cat just stared back at Jade, waiting for a really answer. "I ran out of homework."

"And that's a bad thing?" even to Cat that sounded like crazy talk. What teen is ever bothered by not having homework?

"It is when all I can do is think about Beck breaking up with me," her words trailing off into a low mumble, Cat's eyes widening in shock. "But what's worse is that I'm not upset about it. I mean, I should be right? We were together for, like, two and a half years."

Cat's head slightly cocking to the side, "So you're upset that you're not upset?" When she says it like that Jade feels ridiculous, "Is that why you're crying?"

"What? I'm not crying," Jade's hand coming to rest on her cheek, only to realise that there was unwelcome moisture resting there. Flying out of the coffee shop and into her car, away from the prying eyes of complete strangers. A couple of moments later, Cat enters the passenger side, a fresh cup of coffee in hand; one Jade gratefully accepts.

When Jade finally speaks, it is with confusion and annoyance, "I don't get it. I'm not upset about it." Cat simply nods, "So why am I crying? It doesn't make sense."

"You were together a long time. It won't matter if you're not bothered by the break up. It'll still hurt," when did Cat become insightful?

They both sit in quiet for a while longer, every now and then Jade taking a sip of her coffee and wiping away the slowing tears. Cat simply sat waiting for Jade to calm down, messing about on her phone.

"Thanks Cat."

"Anytime! Now let's go!" suddenly bouncing about in the seat.

It was awkward. Beck seemingly didn't want to be near Jade. Understandable, but he didn't stop hanging out with everyone, neither did Jade. So instead they would both be as physically as far away as possible, while still part of their group. It seemed as though Robbie and Tori hadn't been informed of the breakup. Robbie being fairly unaware that anything had even changed, and Tori was constantly trying to catch Jade's eye. Like she would be able to divine what was wrong simply by sight, for all Jade knows she could too. Tori did seem to have an uncanny ability to know things about her.

By the time the final bell rang Jade had never been so glad to leave Hollywood Arts.

Thursday morning Jade was seriously considering ditching school for the day; certain that she wouldn't be able to stand the strange looks, like the only place she was meant to be was at Beck's side, or the ever-so-small hostile looks Andre would send her way, before he recalled who he was attempting to stare down. Or Cat's extra cheerfulness or Beck pretending that she fell off the face of the earth; no wait, that's not right, that would probably get a reaction from him.

Deciding against that plan, only because she'll be left alone with her thoughts; Jade made her way to school, hoping that it wouldn't be overly awkward. She was wrong. If anything it was worse. If only because Robbie had noticed the shift too, thus so had Rex, both trying to figure out what was wrong. Unfortunately he wasn't nearly as inconspicuous as Tori or 80% of the female population, all of which no longer had to fawn of Beck in secret.

Jade grabbed a burger from the grub truck and had gone straight back into the school, determined to hide out in an empty class room rather than deal with the majority of students. Internally she was torn; she wanted to spend time with her friends, no matter what she says about them it would at least help keep her mind busy. But Beck, it was weird to be around him, to be around Tori. Both of them.

How could she not see any of this coming? Was she truly that blind to how she was treating her supposed boyfriend? Looking back on the past couple of weeks it seems much too clear that day by day Beck was becoming more and more of a background piece rather than at the forefront. Instead a shadowy figure had crept forward and took his place, and then every facet of the figure had taken on Tori's appearance.

It confused her how simply knowing that it was Tori who had made her heart soar and heightened every emotion jade had ever felt. How was it that it never happened before then? Or maybe it did and she was unable to see that too.

Halfway though lunch and she was extremely bored. Why was it that teachers never assign stacks of homework when you want them to? With nothing to do but sit around, Jade was left with thinking. At the moment thinking translated to agonizing over the Beck issue, not that she knew why. Or lamenting over the Tori matter, which she perfectly knew why.

The following day was much the same. Jade trying to avoid any bizarre-ness with Beck, shame that meant avoiding the rest of her friends too. She had begun to miss little things about each and every one of them. Hearing Cat talk complete nonsense, Robbie and Rex arguing about who knows what and Andre idly humming a tune during a lull in conversation. Attempting to discover what goes through Tori's head, even Beck, only because for two years he has been her constant companion.

She managed to hold out till half way through Saturday before the loneliness finally seeped around her entire body, and so she found herself standing in front of the Vega household early in the afternoon. Fist pounding on the door, vainly waiting for someone to answer, before trying the handle and finding it unlocked. Wasn't her Dad a cop? Shouldn't this place be locked up like a fortress, instead of a burglar's wet dream?

Even odder was the lack of any presence in the house, checking upstairs and still finding no sign of life. Well this was just odd. Do they really leave the house unlocked even when no one's home? Giving up for the time being, Jade sat herself on the couch, switching on the TV.

A short time later, Jade saw a small flash of movement from the corner of her eye, her curiosity leading her out onto the back patio. There she found the person she was looking for. Tori was dancing about listening to her mp3 player, with a watering can in one hand, weaving in between the pots that lined one side of the patio. Each pot containing a different coloured rose bush. Attempting to call Tori's name yielded no results, getting fed up at being ignored Jade tapped the dancing girl on her shoulder.

Screaming and jumping a good foot in the air, most of the contents of the watering can ending up on Tori. Jade couldn't help doubling over in hysterics.

"Jade! God! Are you trying to kill me?" Jade continued to laugh, oblivious to the light smile that settled over Tori's face. It was a good minute, or three, before Jade calmed herself down enough to realise that Tori was once again staring at her, while her hands slowly wrung out her shirt, ignoring that for the time being, Jade turned to really take in each of the plants.

"So you grew them? Everyone you gave me?" Jade stepped closer, taking in the fragrant smell, one she had sorely missed since it dissipated from her bedroom.

"Most of them. The two that I had sent to you were store brought, and the blue," Tori's hand rising to indicate to a bluish-purple rose bush. "That one is 'blue', one that's been genetically engineered. They don't quite turn out as a 'true' blue."

Jade nodded, meandering between each plant, while Tori went back to watering them. "You know, I miss the smell of these. I never really put much thought into it, but I miss it now it's gone." Jade sees Tori turn to face her, thoughtful expression on her face, "And all I can do now is watch on as each slowly dies away, but I really don't want them to." A small chuckle slips out, "I know it's stupid, but it sorta feels like it's all just going to end when they're gone, and all that will be left is a hazy dream."

Jade expected Tori to tell her that it certainly wasn't a dream, or tell her something at least. Instead all she got was silence, even though she could see the cogs turning over in the other girl's head. The silence hurt Jade more than she would like to admit, she so badly wanted Tori to deny and shatter her voiced thoughts, however, she didn't utter a word.

Dishearten, Jade turned her attention back to the flowers. "When did you start all this?" vaguely waving over the plants.

"Not long after I did that report."

Jade let out a light chuckle, "You know, part of me thought that you just wrote that after you started giving them to me. Like, I don't know, you wrote it to give me a hint or something," a brief pause followed as Jade glanced at Tori. Who was watching her once again, concern covering her features. "Not that I ever would have noticed. I don't seem to notice much lately," mind drifting over her obliviousness of the last few weeks.

Tori seemed to instantly appear right in front of Jade, "What's wrong?"

"Beck broke up with me," the moment those words left her mouth Tori had enveloped her into a hug. "No, it's okay. I'm not upset about it," ever so slightly pushing herself back from the other girl. Tori's head cocked to the side and her brow knitting together in bafflement. "I'm just finally coming to realise some things is all. And it bugs me that it's taken me so long to figure it out."

"What are they?" she asked, while leading Jade back inside the house, motioning for her to take a seat as Tori got them both a bottle of water.

Just as Jade was about to explain and Tori was about to sit, Trina came down the stairs babbling ostensibly loudly on the phone to some poor soul. How did Jade miss her when she was checking the house earlier? Nodding her head sideways Tori began up the stairs, Jade following.

Silence settled upon them while Jade got her thoughts back in some semi-balance of order. Lying back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling, she began. "Well, Beck told me I've been avoiding him for, like, the last two weeks or something. I really didn't notice. Looking back I can see that I've hardly spoken to him and that we haven't hung out, you know just the two of us, in weeks now. Mind you, I don't want to get back with him. It's just such a shock, I guess.

"Then there's you," irritation resting of the fringe of her voice. "I don't know how I missed you starring at me this whole time. It seems so fricken obvious now. You're messing up everything I knew. Cause now you're constantly in my head, I have flowers sitting in my bedroom for the first time in, well, ever. Hell, I was reading over the last few scenes of the script I was writing and it's now somehow turned into a sappy romance," her hand leapt up only to fall again, smacking the mattress in her frustration.

Hearing the chair creek slightly as Tori shifted her weight around. "I'm sorry, Jade. I didn't mean for that to happen. Beck wasn't meant to break up with you. I'm sorry I ruined your script too." Anger overriding her sombre tone, she mumbles more to herself than Jade, "Idiot."

Sitting up, Jade takes in Tori's slumped shoulders and her eyes that burned with self-hatred as she glared at the wall. "I don't really mind you know," Tori's gaze refusing to leave the wall. With a small sigh Jade carried on, trying to better explain to her, "It's just, everything was always so clear cut before. Hate you, love Beck, and hang out with everyone else.

"Now everything is upside down and back to front. I want to spend time with you. I don't want to hang out with Beck. And none of it worries me per se. It just confuses me."

Pulling her gaze away from the wall and finally meeting Jade's own, puzzlement swirling around in their depths, "So?"

"So, I don't know," silence, "Can we hang out more?"

A smile instantly split across Tori's face, unknowingly forcing one onto Jade's as well, "Do you even have to ask?"

The next couple of hours were spent watching a movie on low volume. Silence hovering between them, never awkward, just calm; only occasionally broken by words. It was nice, relaxing and peaceful. Something Jade could certainly get used to.

It wasn't until Holly Vega turned up at her daughter's door, letting them know dinner was ready. Although there was a noticeable shocked pause when she spotted Jade lying on her stomach on the bed while Tori sat at the end on the floor.

"Oh, are you staying for dinner?" quickly inviting the darker haired teen to stay.

"Nah, I should be getting home," standing and stretching out her back. Watching as Holly told Tori not to take too long and went back downstairs.

"You sure you don't want to stay? Its Japanese beef rolls," giving jade a small eyebrow waggle; one that evoked feelings that had no place in the conversation.

"Yeah, don't think I could stand spending an entire meal with Trina," to that Tori could only nod in understanding.

Together they made their way down to the front door. Both ignoring the not-so-inconspicuous looks that the rest of the family threw their way, or in Trina's case a "What are you still doing here?" Saying their goodbyes, Jade left the house.

Arriving home, Jade flopped herself onto the couch. She didn't mean to spend the whole day at Tori's and she didn't want to tell Tori what she was feeling. But most of all she wanted to still with Tori.

Jade was wary the whole of Monday. Not because of Beck or the uncomfortable air that still hung over the group. No, she was mindful of that I-have-a-secret smile that had permanently secured itself on Tori's face, one she made absolutely no effort to hide. Whenever anyone asked, and everyone did, all she would reply with was a sickly sweet 'nothing,' followed by her eyes discreetly sliding over to wherever Jade was, an impish twinkle in her eye. It made Jade tingle all over, and want to pull Tori away from everyone else and relentlessly question her till she gave in.

Yet Tori managed to dance out of her grasp whenever Jade would almost catch her. It drove her mad.

Somehow or another Tori managed to remain elusive all day. Throwing Jade one last look, this time with a matching grin, she flounced out the main doors.

Coming home that afternoon, Jade came across two things. One, a red rose bush sitting next to the door, warmth and mild confusion flowing though her, she couldn't recall reading anything about a whole bush meaning something. And two, her mother in her bedroom, her hands making quick work of sweeping up the petals that had fallen onto the dresser.

"What do you think you're doing?" anger flowing through her as she swiftly scooped the petals from her hands and littered them back over the dresser.

"Cleaning, and its great you're showing an interest in... more pleasant things, but it doesn't give you the right to leave rubbish lying about your room," her mother making a show of looking about her room.

A tiny scowl formed on Jade face as she too looked about her room. What was her mother going about? The only thing out of place was the now messy pile of petals. "Mom, the room is spotless. And the petals are staying, they belong there."

Her mother letting out an exasperated sigh, "Jade, it's a mess. Just throw them out."

"No. They're important to me."

"Why?"

"I don't know, because," her mother left at Jade's non-answer, exhausted with attempting to argue with her daughter. Jade knew why, she didn't want to get rid of anything she had received from Tori. She couldn't. Every single thing meant more to Jade than she was willing to acknowledge.

Left by herself, Jade sat at her desk and began rereading Tori's report, searching for the meaning of a rose bush.

The following morning saw Jade groggily wandering into school. She had spent much too long reading and rereading the report, despite she had most of it memorized, followed by staring at her computer screen. All in search of the elusive meaning, however she could find nothing, just tips on caring for them. And while that was useful, seeing as how she now owned one now; it just wasn't what she wanted to know.

Spotting the person responsible, Jade stormed up towards Tori, completely ignoring both Robbie and Andre. "Tori!" giving only enough pause for her to turn to face Jade, "What the hell does it mean?"

"What's what mean?" either Tori was a bloody brilliant actress or she was crazy forgetful.

"You know what! You're the one that left it on my doorstep," at this point every word jade spoke was coming out as a low rumbling growl. Although she was focused on Tori, from the corner of her sight, she could spot both of the boys giving each other a look of mixed curiosity, bewilderment and intrigue.

"Jade," her eyes merely flickered over to Andre for half a second before focusing back on the other girl, as though she could will the answer out of her. "When did you start calling Tori by name?"

Now her focus did wholly shift towards the musician, "What? I've always called her by name."

"No, you always said Vega, never Tori." Once said Jade couldn't help but wonder when that changed. As silence settled over the four, the boys' attention on Jade, she could see as Tori's face lit up, as she too realised that something had changed between the two. Something that seemed to lean ever so slightly in the singer's favour.

"I got bored of Vega. Besides what's it matter to you?"

"Heh, the wicked witch is thawing out," simultaneously three things happened. Jade tore Rex from Robbie's hands and threw him across the corridor, followed by Robbie shouting his name and chasing after him. Tori's face crinkled up at the insult and the bell rang for the start of the day, saving jade from explaining, but also allowing her target to escape to the safety of their separate classes.

It wasn't until the beginning of lunch that Jade was finally able to snag Tori away. While the plant was still prominent in her mind, it had given way slightly to the apparently sudden name change. She couldn't exactly figure out why it had happened; it just no longer felt right to call her by her surname. That was as close to an answer as Jade had though, even if it really wasn't much of one.

Shoving Tori into the closest empty classroom jade could find, she repeated her question from that morning.

A warm smile situated on Tori's face, "you mentioned that you didn't want to see the flowers wither and die. While they can't last forever, a plant will at least keep giving them to you; provided you look after it of course."

Jade was touched. Instead of just leaving her with wilted petals, not that they were going anywhere, Tori went and got her a plant. As much as that warm fuzzy feeling slowly crawled outwards to surround her, "That still doesn't answer my question. Every other thing you've given me has had a meaning, but for the life of me I can't seem to find what giving a whole rose bush means."

Jade could see Tori slowly come to the realisation of what she meant; however the amused grin that quickly turned into an amused chuckle was not the response jade expected.

"That's because it doesn't mean anything. You don't give people rose bushes, not really. It was just a gift," at this point Tori's laughter had faded, but the grin remained, and jade was left feeling quite foolish. Giving Tori a small punch to the arm, one that only succeeded in renewing her mirth, Jade headed out the door, muttering an 'I hate you' under her breath. Tori and her laughter following along behind her.

After school that day, Jade ran into Beck, while she was no longer actively avoiding him, there was still a tense weird air whenever the two were in close proximity.

"Hey," Jade could hear the nervousness in his voice. Beck was never nervous though, he always had this collected calm about him. Jade didn't say a thing, just raised an eyebrow. Beck ran a hand through his hair, eyes shifting about, before finally landing back on Jade. "I'm sorry about the whole breaking up thing," a small sigh escaped him. "It just... I was just angry, I guess?" it came out more as a question, and to Jade it sounded like he didn't even really know, "And confused."

"What's your point?" Jade really didn't want to be there, she had other things to do, like staring at a wall.

"I mean, I didn't want to break up with you. And I totally get it now," get it? Get what? "You only went to find out who it was. It's not like you really felt anything for them, right? You didn't even know them then."

Of course Jade felt something for Tori, what she isn't exactly sure of yet. Standing in front of her was her ex-boyfriend trying to tell her that it was curiosity that drove her to the restaurant that night. And yes, Jade will admit that it was certainly a large factor, but it wasn't the only one.

"I didn't just go to find out who they were. I wanted to know them. Still do."

"What?" he looked so confounded, as though Jade suddenly was speaking another language. "I don't get it. Doesn't matter. I was wrong to dump you. Can we, you know, get back together?"

"Nope. I don't want to," she meandered off, Beck quickly slipping from her mind. His next words made stop mid step.

"So that's it? You're not going to take me back because of a flower loving pansy? You going to start dating them now?"

Anger welled up inside of Jade. Where's he get off insulting Tori like that? It may have slightly slipped her mind that Beck didn't know it was their friend. She whirled around to him anger flashing through her eyes. At the moment Beck saw a glimpse of what almost every other student and teacher of the school regularly saw in Jade. Now he knew why Andre and Robbie were always so scared of her.

"That so called flower loving pansy made me feel more cherished and loved through those notes than you ever did, I'm sure as hell aren't going to stand here and listen to you rag on them," she was right in his face when she finishes her tirade. Shoving him back a step, she turns and storms out from the school.

Although at the time she had ignored his comment, wrapped up in her anger, dating Tori had never really crossed her mind, or it hadn't once she found out it was Tori. Yes, she had become fascinated with her; yes, she wanted to find out what made her tick. But dating her? The idea didn't make she cringe, instead she found herself quite open and rather welcoming to the sentiment.

Friday afternoon the group was going bowling. Boys versus girls. Jade had spent the last couple of days enjoying the company of her friends again, and warming up the idea of being with Tori, by now she was thinking of ideas to ask her out.

Jade was thoroughly enjoying herself, not being out and spending time with her friends had bummed her out more than she would of thought. The loud music and separate lanes allowed both groups some modicum of privacy; not much, but a hushed conversation would not be overheard. So whenever it was Cat's turn to bowl, a process that took twice as long as normal people since she just _had_ to use the same ball, Jade would strike up a brief conversation with her other teammate.

"You know, one day you'll have to tell me how you got the rose and the note into my bag that one time."

Tori's laughter rang out over the background noise, "Do I really? Can't you just leave some mystery to it all?"

"Of course I can. Otherwise I would be grilling you constantly every day. It's just I spent all day practically staring at my bag, and you still somehow managed to get the note in there." As she finished speaking Cat came bounding back over, deliriously happy that she got a strike.

Tori got up to fetch a ball, passing by Jade along the way, "Okay." A grin emerged on Jade's face, excited not to get her answer but at the promise of spending more time with the other girl.

Three games later and ice cream courtesy of the losing boys' team. Jade found herself sitting at the dinner table of the Vega house, watching Tori rummaging about the kitchen looking for a snack.

"You going to tell me or do I have to be psychic now?"

Tori let out a sigh as her head pops out of the cupboard, arms laden with ingredients for nachos. "That day I was going to it put in your locker again, but part was through Sikowitz's class, he gave us that drive-by exercise, remember?"

Vaguely Jade could remember everyone running about like lunatics, "Sorta."

Rolling her eyes as she finished putting everything into the bowl and sliding it into the microwave. "The fire fighter one?" Oh, that one. At Jade's nod, Tori continued on, "Well put the rose in there then. I pretended my bag was someone, ran out of the 'building' with it. Dropped it next to yours and did CPR on it," pausing with the ding of the microwave, as she placed them on the table between them. "I snuck it into your bag then; everyone else was too busy to notice any of it. Really, now I think about it I probably could of cart wheeled to your bag and no one would be easy the wiser."

"Okay. What about the note, though? Cause I didn't see anyone the whole time at school."

A smirk playing along her lips, "That's cause I didn't put it there during school. Once you left school your guard dropped right down, I just followed you to the corner and slid it in as I went to catch the bus."

Silence settled over the two, only the crunch of corn chips breaking the quiet. "So you didn't even put it there at school? And how did I even miss you walking up behind me?"

"How could I possibly put it in your bag while at school? You were watching everyone around you like a hawk. I doubt even a fly could of gotten near you that day," a chuckle escaping Tori as Jade's won face twisting into annoyance, eyes narrowing into a glare as Tori's mirth subsided and she was once again left staring at Jade.

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Stare."

"I've always stared at you. It's just now you notice, and I no longer have to hide it," Tori redirected her gaze to the bowl of nachos in front of her, only for her eyes to roam back up again.

Jade meanwhile had retreated inside her head, Tori's words for some reason giving way to a sudden epiphany. Quickly Jade said her farewell, leaving a half eaten bowl of nachos and one baffled Tori Vega behind her as she walked out the door.

She spent the rest of the evening ensuring that everything that had occurred to her was correct.

Saturday morning Jade was out of the house by nine, scrounging all over town for the perfect dozen red roses. One that proved much harder than Jade ever would of thought. For one it appears florists don't seem to sell them quite all year round, at least not in decent quantities and two; too many idiots were trying to convince her that red, burgundy and coral were in fact the same. Something she knew all too well wasn't the case. It's not like she could go through with this half-assed, Tori had undoubtedly spent a ridiculous amount of time and effort into preparing them for Jade, even if she never expected anything to come from it, she couldn't afford to mess this up.

Finally locating twelve almost evenly coloured roses, from four different florists, Jade headed to the Vega household. Butterflies ceaselessly, fluttering through her stomach. Before she knew it, Tori was standing in front of her, one eyebrow raise in question.

"Here," Jade sticking the flowers right in front of Tori's face causing her to shuffle back ever so slightly. Taking hold of them, Tori absolutely beamed at Jade. Before she could say anything though Jade rambled onwards, "So, I know red is 'I love you,'" complete with air quotes. "But I'm not sure that I am quite there. At least not yet. But courage and respect are also red. That's something I do have in abundance for you. Perhaps not at first, but now... Now I can't help but be drawn to you. I want to know how you tick, why you like me.

"To delve into each and every part of you. To find where you pulled the courage to tell me what you think of me. Because until then it never occurred to me that anyone could feel all that for someone. Let alone me. I mean, that's the type of thing you see in those god-awful romance movies.

"But whenever I read of each note, each and every single one fills me with that warm fuzzy feeling, before then I thought it was something people had made up, and I can't help but think of you for the rest of the day; wondering what went through your mind," Finally Jade gave herself time to breathe, only to realise she has no idea what she had just said. All she knows was as soon as her mouth opened words poured out. The even brighter glowing smile on Tori's face told her that whatever it was she said was probably the right thing.

"Jade..."

"Shush, my turn. I don't know where any of this will take us. But will you go out with me?"

Tori's face had begun to resemble a supernova once the entirely needless question was asked, Jade soon following suit. She didn't need Tori to verbalise the answer, not when it was so clearly written on her face, but hearing it was still music to her ears.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>In all honesty I'm not sure if I'm happy with this or not, and I've been agonizing so much over it for the past week I think I've lost all objectivity to it. I also apologize for saying it would be from Tori's POV. When I started writing this chapter I kept thinking of all these ways Jade would handle each situation and half way through I found I ended up switching to her anyway. Plus, Tori is really hard to write. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it.<p>

Note of interest: Twelve roses is, according to one of the site I've been using, "Be my steady." I really couldn't think of anyway for Jade to be able to say that without sounding odd, because I don't think anyone really uses steady for relationship talk unless it's "We've been steady for x months now"


End file.
